zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
City Shadows/Concepts
12 Signs The 12 Signs are twelve mystical objects created by Shuo Guang and later left in the care of her son Arran. They are based on the 12 Talismans but are instead focused on the Greek zodiac: *Aries (Ramming Charge) *Taurus (Titanic Strength) *Gemini (Replication) *Cancer (Armor Generation) *Leo (Beast Sense) *Virgo (Recovery) *Libra (Imbalance Detection) *Scorpio (Sand Guardians) *Sagittarius (Arrow Beams) *Capricorn (Luck) *Aquarius (Water Release) *Pisces (Power Enhancement) 13 Coins The 13 Coins are thirteen mystical coins created by a Chi Wizard in an attempt to copy Shen Du's 12 Talismans and it is also based on a dream. Like the Talismans, each Coin has an emblem of a specific animal and holds a unique power. The Coins include: *Bat (Sonic Screaming and Super Hearing) *Cat (Cat Physiology) *Phoenix (Immortality) *Shark (Aquatic Adaptation) *Chameleon (Camouflage and Appearance Alteration) *Bear (Super Strength) *Falcon (Flight and Hyper Speed) *Tortoise (Shield Generation) *Fox (Illusion Casting) *Wolf (Freezing) *Jellyfish (Time Control) *Dragon (Weather Manipulation) *Winged Unicorn (Purification) Aura Aura is an invisible energy signature that all living things emit. Humans cannot normally see aura, but magical individuals such as demons and Chi Wizards can detect and read a person's aura. There are also rare cases in which humans can be born with a sixth sense that allows them to perceive aura, such as Renita Ryder. Aura comes in two colors: red and blue. A red aura denotes corruption and malevolence while a blue aura denotes goodness and benevolence. Therefore, aura is commonly used to determine an individual's morality; if they have a red aura, they are evil whereas if they have a blue aura, they are good. If an individual possesses traits of both good and evil, their aura may take a blended form of red and blue or the aura may take the form of whichever trait their express more strongly. It is possible for an individual's aura to change if they change from good to evil or vice versa. Such is the case with Drago, who originally had a red aura, but it has since changed to blue after turning good. It is also possible for exceptionally powerful individuals, like Demon Sorcerers, to produce a false aura. In this sense, if a Demon Sorcerer possesses a red aura, they can produce a fake, blue aura to trick others into thinking they are good. This was seen with Lang Yan, who was able to manifest a false, red aura in order to mask her true, blue aura so she could fool other Demon Sorcerers into thinking she was still evil to not only protect herself, but her daughter as well. Blood Oath A blood oath is a magical, binding contract struck between two or more individuals. Both parties agree to terms and slice open their palms and shake hands to seal the deal. The magic surrounding the oath forces each party to comply with the agreed upon terms should they attempt to back out from holding up their end. Consequences for attempting to break or back out of one's duties in the oath can range from simple shocks of pain to death. A blood oath can only be canceled if both parties consent to it. A blood oath will be canceled out however, if one party dies. In order to get Jun Bing to join his Shadow Legion, Tzan Ren struck up an blood oath with him. Jun would join and fight enemies on Tzan's orders, but should the moment arise where Jun selects a "worthy" opponent, Jun is allowed to prioritize any and all confrontations with that opponent over his duties to the Shadow Legion. Demon detection Demon detection is a basic skill for demons, Chi Wizards and hunters alike. It is the ability to sense, detect and otherwise track nearby demons. When demons are in their true forms, their demonic signature is strong and easy to track. However, if a demon assumes a human form, it creates an invisible shield that hides their demonic aura from being detected. Typically, fully powered Demon Sorcerers are able to detect other demons even if they assume a human form. In addition, demons are capable of detecting each other if they make physical contact. For example, when Linos and Mala Reid first met, they did not realize the other was a demon since they were both in a human form. When they shook hands, their sense bypassed the invisible shield a human form grants and allowed them to detect the other's demonic aura. Renita Ryder is also capable of detecting nearby demons without the need of magical spells or enhancements due to being born with a unique sixth sense ability. Demon eyes Demon eyes is a power that all demons possess. It is a power located, as the name suggests, within the eyes and it is not an active ability. What demon eyes allow individuals to do is see through facades and lies to the truth. For example, a demon would be able to use demon eyes to see through a demon's human disguise or tell if something in the environment has been altered or edited (such as a photo or video feed). Demon hierarchy The demon hierarchy is the hierarchy of demons in the Demon Netherworld. There are five levels of demons and the higher on the hierarchy they are, the more powerful, but the less in number they are while the lower on the hierarchy they are, the weaker but greater in number they are. 1. Demon King: The Demon King, of which there is only one, is the supreme ruler of the Demon Netherworld and king of all demons. His magic and power is unmatched, but long ago the king was imprisoned in a magic vault, sealed with eight magical keys containing fractions of his own childrens' powers. 2. Demon Sorcerers: Demon Sorcerers are the direct servants to the Demon King, some of which are his own children. Aside from the Demon King, Demon Sorcerers are the most powerful practitioners of magic, with each one being a master of a single element such as fire, water, wood, etc. 3. Demon Commanders: Demon Commanders are the right hand of Demon Sorcerers. Though skilled in magic, their mastery is nowhere near the skill of the Sorcerers. 4. Demon Scouts: Below Commanders are Scouts, which served as basic servants to Sorcerers. They do not possess magic, but are highly skilled in combat and intelligent enough to follow complex orders from their superiors. 5. Demon Minions: Finally, at the bottom are Demon Minions. Minions have very little intelligence and therefore can only understand simple instructions and order. They often make up the most of a Demon Sorcerer's subordinates. Demon hunters Demon hunters are individuals who specialize in tracking down and slaying demons. One of the most famous groups of demon hunters is the Ryder Clan, survived in modern times by several members such as Remington Ryder and Renita Ryder. Throughout history, demon hunters have been hired to track, slay or otherwise banish demons and protect the innocent from their terror. An important quality among demon hunters is their blood. Descendants of demon hunters have a special quality in which their blood is harmful to demons on physical contact. So, many demon hunters make use of this when they are battling demons. Demon hybrids While many demons wouldn't like to admit it, demon-human hybrids are far more common. Demon-human hybrids are born from the union of a demon and a human, in which the demon takes on a human form (becoming biologically equivalent to a human in the process). These hybrids will have two forms: a human form and demon form, the latter of which always greatly resembles that of their demon parent. The child will inherit their demon parent's Chi and powers. It is possible for demon hybrids to be born as well through the union of two different demons. In this case, the child may inherit only one of their parent's Chis or both, as is the case with Linos, who inherited both his father's Shadow Demon Chi and his mother's Sound Demon Chi. Demon Quartet The Demon Quartet is a group of four demons released by Daolon Wong as revenge against the Shadow Strikers. They are based on the second season of Jackie Chan Adventures, which focused on the 8 Demon Sorcerers. The Demon Quartet consists of: *Tai Ci, the Demon Sorcerer of the Sun *Sen Qiang, the Demon Sorceress of Wood *Liao She, the Demon Sorceress of Poison *Dong Xin, the Demon Sorcerer of Ice Demon Weapons Demon Weapons are the unique weapons belonging to high-class demons. According to Dragen, only powerful and higher class demons such as Sorcerer class demons can attain a Demon Weapon. As explained by him, each Demon Weapon varies depending on the user and is an extension of their soul and manifestation of their spirit and power. Each weapon also compliments the wielder's fighting style. Because of this, the criteria for unlocking one's Demon Weapon varies for each individual, though it usually involves conquering emotional turmoil and strife or by building up their power in battle. Demon Weapons can only be wielded by the demon the weapon belongs to and can instantly be summoned by the wielder at will. Use of a Demon Weapon is entirely optional and some demons have simply chosen to not use or try to unlock their Demon Weapons. Additionally, Demon Weapons are indestructible. Known Demon Weapons: *Tzan Ren: Shadow broadsword - obtained via an unknown method *Lang Yan: Crystal wheels - obtained via an unknown method *Shuo Guang: Light bow - obtained via an unknown method *Arran Kuang: Light bow - obtained via an unknown method *Mala Reid: Crystal scythe - obtained after extensive training within her crystal ball *Drago: Blazefire Talons - obtained after moving on from his past as a villain Keys of the Demon King The Keys of the Demon King are eight magical keys forged from the powers of the Demon King's eight children. The Keys were designed to hold a portion of each of the eight demons' powers and cancel it out in the Demon King. Using these keys, humans were able to defeat and imprison the Demon King within a magical vault sealed with the keys powers. After, the keys were separated to prevent them from ever coming together again and risk releasing the Demon King. Light and Dark While Demon magic has its own form of elemental effectiveness, light and dark share a special relationship, in that they are both strong and weak against each other. Additionally, a more powerful version of light and dark magic exists: pure light and pure dark. In this form, one element can completely obliterate the other and leave no trace left over, such as when Tzan Ren used his pure darkness powers to completely destroy his twin sister, Shuo Guang. However, pure light and pure dark can only wipe out an individual who is also of pure dark and pure light, respectively. This can be seen when Arran used an arrow of pure light to completely eradicate Tzan Ren and Hei Gou. Linos was unaffected due to the fact that he was a shadow-sound hybrid and therefore not a being of pure shadow. Sentient constructs Sentient constructs are a power unique to demon-human hybrids that their Demon Sorcerer parents lack. Sentient constructs are constructs made from the user's respective element that are able to move on their own without action from their creators. Demon Sorcerers are unable to imbue their constructs with this quality of life because they lack creativity, passion and ingenuity, all traits which humans naturally posses. Therefore, through the combination of demonic powers and human qualities, demon-human hybrids are capable of giving life to their constructs. The most well-known practitioner of this is Mala Reid, who possesses many crystal constructs. It is entirely possible for a full demon to develop sentient constructs on their own, however, this would require some sort of power amplifier like the Pisces Sign. In addition, an individual like Linos, who unlike his fellow demons actually likes humans and their culture, could potentially create his own sentient constructs since it is highly possible for him to emulate human passion and creativity. Shadow Legion The Shadow Legion is a fearsome army of Shadow Demons formed and led by Tzan Ren. Though disbanded upon his defeat by Lang Yan, they reformed under the new leadership of the mysterious "Shadow", who was later revealed to be Tzan Ren in astral form. Their three Demon Commanders include: Hou Yi the Dark Archer, Jun Bing the Swordmaster and Wei Gong the Destroyer. Following their attempted invasion of Los Angeles, the majority of the Legion's forces were wiped out by the Strikers. Category:A to Z Category:Terminology